Clásico
by judiLimon
Summary: Steve Rogers - One-shot.


**S** teve volvió a suspirar, planteándose si aquello era una mala idea. El Steve que había sido muchos años atrás no habría tenido dudas acerca de si esa sorpresa podría tener un final feliz pero, al fin y al cabo, el Steve que había sido años atrás desapareció cuando se hundió en el hielo. Así que tenía dudas, incluso aunque no supiera hasta qué punto podía ser significativa esa sorpresa.

En realidad, había poco que supiera realmente sobre las relaciones del siglo en el que vivía. Todo parecía haber cambiado en un rápido parpadeo y él, como de costumbre, estaba perdido.

El temor a dejarse llevar de forma excesiva por esos pensamientos se perdió cuando ella apareció. Contuvo el aliento unos segundos, hasta que advirtió que no iba sola. La media sonrisa se desdibujó en su rostro; hubiera sido posible captar en un par de fotogramas el paso de la ansiedad característica de quien está a punto de atrapar un momento deseado a la desilusión más grande de quien siente que ese momento se rompe.

Bajó la cabeza, todo parecía haberse nublado. ¿Es que ella estaba viendo a dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿Sólo se trataba del hombre que le acompañaba, mientras reían, y del propio Steve, o había alguien más en su vida? Antes de hundirse en el hielo, aquello era diferente. Uno se enamoraba y punto. Se enamoraba y quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa persona. Y punto.

¿Estaba él enamorado? ¿De qué otra forma sino podía dolerle tanto esa imagen?

– ¡Steve! –La voz dulce de ella empapó el ambiente y alzó el rostro. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y una extraña confusión inscrita en su expresión–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Eh... yo... quería darte una sorpresa.

Podría haberse escudado en cualquier excusa, pero había viajado durante ocho horas y media para estar junto a ella y consideraba justo que lo supiera. Incluso aunque aquella información no fuera de su agrado, incluso aunque ni siquiera supiera valorarla, él era un hombre sincero.

– Me encantan las sorpresas. –Su amplia sonrisa le disuadió, además, de disculparse.

Giró ligeramente hacia el hombre, unos centímetros más alto que ella, y apoyó una mano en su brazo. Steve apartó la mirada cuando se fundieron en un pequeño abrazo.

– Cuídate, ¿vale? Espero verte pronto.

Unas cuantas palabras de despedida fueron todo cuanto intercambiaron antes de que la joven volviera a posar su mirada en el hombre que esperaba por ella en la puerta de su casa, después de que una gran nevada sepultara buena parte de las calles de Nueva York.

– Vamos, subamos a casa. ¿No tienes frío?

No recibió respuesta. Steve se limitó a seguirla hacia el portal, subió las escaleras hasta un primer piso que ya conocía bien y entró en su apartamento cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

Llevaban casi dos semanas sin verse. Steve había tenido que marcharse de la ciudad y ella, aunque preocupada, había esperado pacientemente su regreso; regreso que, en principio, no iba a tener lugar hasta días más tarde. Su papel como Capitán América le reportaba tantas alegrías como intranquilidades, tantos momentos de orgullo como de temor. Había sopesado muchas veces la idea de dejarle ir y continuar con la vida que tenía antes de que él apareciese, de pronto, una tarde de verano. Pero entonces recordaba todo lo que habían vivido, la forma en que cuidaba de ella, su manera de mirarla y la magnífica sensación de sentirse querida en sus brazos y entendía que podría con las intranquilidades y los temores. Al menos, podría hacerlo tanto tiempo como sus reencuentros, siempre cálidos, como aquella tarde de verano, le permitieran soportar otra de sus despedidas.

Sin embargo, en ese cuarto, en esos momentos, no era calidez lo que se respiraba. Steve, apoyado sobre la gran mesa de madera, esperaba a que ella se deshiciese de su abrigo. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué debía deducir de un paseo del brazo de otro hombre. No sabía qué preguntar ni sabía si debía reprocharle algo. No sabía qué podía esperar de una relación que no habían formalizado porque realmente para él nunca había sido necesario formalizarla. Era la primera mujer que le importaba en décadas. Décadas. Eso era suficiente.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi nueva adquisición? –Preguntó ella, con su alegría habitual, señalando la estantería donde guardaba una buena parte de su colección de libros–. O, mejor aún, ¿por qué no me recuerdas cómo era recibir uno de tus abrazos?

Steve, cruzado de brazos, sonrió. Esa sonrisa fue suficiente para que ella entendiera que algo iba realmente mal. Era un hombre algo reservado, normalmente tranquilo y efusivo sólo en momentos determinados, pero su silencio parecía gritar que había problemas.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Cuestionó, acercándose a él.

– Es sólo que... –Bajó la mirada, sin saber cómo empezar–. Nunca hasta ahora había pensado en la posibilidad de que tú...

Despegó su cuerpo de la mesa y se dirigió al sofá, nervioso. Ella, por supuesto, lo siguió. Lo hubiera seguido al fin del mundo si se lo hubiera pedido.

Se sentó juntó a él, aún con la mirada gacha, y esperó a que continuase.

– Para mí es algo natural. Es un pensamiento con el que crecí, pero entiendo que las cosas hayan cambiado. –Le dirigió una rápida mirada–. Quizá haya sido estúpido por no darme cuenta hasta ahora.

– Steve, no sé de qué hablas. –Posó la mano derecha sobre su barbilla y giró su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran–. ¿Puedes ser un poco más concreto, por favor?

Asintió.

– ¿Hay otros hombres en tu vida?

Un primer impulso le llevó a reír pero, dada la seriedad que él mostraba, apretó los labios. Examinó sus ojos azules, buscando el temor que intuía en ellos. Sólo respondió una vez que lo encontró y la asustó a ella también. ¿Eso pensaba? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿no había sido capaz de ver que todos sus pensamientos, todos sus sentimientos, llevaban su nombre?

– Steve... por supuesto que no.

Intentó disimular el alivio contenido en la bocanada de aire que salió de él pero fue incapaz.

– ¿Y ese hombr...?

– ¿La persona que me acompañaba? ¿Por eso lo preguntas? –Acarició su mejilla derecha, la más cercana a ella, y sonrió–. Sólo es un amigo. Llevábamos un tiempo sin vernos. Es un amigo, nada más.

Asintió.

– Temía que estuviera haciéndome unas ideas equivocadas sobre...

– ¿Sobre lo nuestro? –Volvió a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza–. ¿Y qué ideas tienes?

– Tú... me importas. Consideraba casi imposible decirle esto de nuevo a alguien pero... realmente me importas. –El temor de sus ojos se trasladó a su voz–. No sé cómo se hacen estas cosas hoy en día.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos; acto seguido, las paso por su cabello, en un gesto de desesperación, casi vergüenza. Ella posó una mano en su nuca, consiguiendo de esa manera captar otra vez su entera atención.

– Normalmente, se tienen conversaciones de este estilo. Vas bien encaminado.

Steve sonrió.

– ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

– Podemos ahorrarnos la declaración de amor –bromeó.

– Si quieres, te la ofrezco.

Besó sus labios de inmediato.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Preguntó ella, en forma de susurro–. ¿Que hagamos oficial nuestra relación?

– Creo que sí.

– ¿Crees?

– Sí –rectificó–. Lo quiero. ¿Suena demasiado clásico?

– Suena perfecto. Pero, en realidad, no lo necesitaba. Quiero decir, desde que te conocí no he podido pensar en nadie más. –Se apoyó en el recoveco que existía entre su cuello y el inicio de su brazo y Steve besó su frente–. Guarda tus celos para cuando Tony no te elija como compañero de sus aventuras, Capitán. Conmigo no tienes que sentirlos.


End file.
